Lavos Revived
by nathan
Summary: Chapter 5 is now up, please R/R as I am getting near the end of my rope and may close this story, ANYWAY, read this, it's Chrono Trigger 2... sort of....
1. Chapter 1, Lavos reawakens

A/N: I do not own anything or anybody my mind puts into this story....  
  
Out of the Remains: Lavos revived  
  
'What just happened to me... how, HOW could I have been killed by those humans, it makes no sense.' It thought some more, surprised that it could still think after its core was destroyed. Then it opened its eyes, surprised again at the fact it still had eyes... It was many humans looking at it all gaping at the fact that it was dead and dormant. It then rested and thought 'well, now I must try and think of a way to make myself stronger....'  
*Meanwhile (sort-of)*  
"Hey Crono! Wake up! You have to wake up!!!!!!!!!!" His mom shouted at him. Crono woke up, ever since he became Captain of the knights, his mom wanted him up at the same time every day, just to be prompt. "Ok ok, I'm up." Crono got into his training outfit, or the outfit he wore when he would (remember that's in the future) fight Lavos. He then went to the eatery (kitchen) and ate some breakfast. "Ok, now that that's done, call the men to the hall."  
*In the hall*   
"Ok men, let's start training!"   
POV SWITCH  
"I'm late, I'm late I'm really really late!" Rudder sang as he went as fast as he could downstairs to the training hall. As he went downstairs he slowed down and started trying to make no noise. Unfortunately he bumped straight into Sir Crono. "Ummmmm hi Sir Crono, I was just ummmm training by running in my room and forgot the time..." "Don't think I believe that, you as well as I know that you were goofing off." "Sorry Sir Crono..." "*Sigh* Just start training now." Rudder went to his partner, an orc named Loki. "Problems with lifestyle?" Loki asked. "Yeah, Cronos too hard, he forgets the fact that we all are weaker then him." Rudder complained as he dodged a punch from his friend. "Ha, your just upset because you haven't learned any magic yet." Loki said while Rudder tried to punch him. "Oh come on, I'm still working on it, besides, I still don't know what my element is, the equations and stuff is too hard!" Rudder explained to his friend. "Maybe I could help you, nah I'd rather see you suffer, OW!" Loki said as Rudder hit him in the leg. "Keep moving Loki, 1st rule of combat."  
*After training*  
"*sigh* that was fun." Said Rudder sarcasticly. "See yah tomarrow, I'm going to Magic training nest" Loki said enthusiacticly, Rudder knew that Loki loved trying to learn magic from Princess Nadia's class. Rudder had a clas as well, 'Magic Theroy' taught by Lucca.  
"Ok class, keep working on those equations!" Lucca said.  
'The mental strength of me now times ten + the factors of all magical elements divided by physical strength is...' *POOF* "Darn! I got nothing AGAIN! How come this doesn't work for me?!" "Rudder, I think I have an idea for you, meet me after class."  
*After class*  
Lucca led him outside and she pressed a button on a remote. All of the sudden an aircraft appeared. "Jump in, we are going to get you some magic." She said to him. 'Magic, but how, I thought the only way to get magic was the equations!' He thought. Rudder had some troubles getting in the craft. Lucca looked like she knew what she was doing. "Where are we going?" Rudder asked. Before he knew it, they were passing through some kind of fire, but somehow the craft was still intact. Then they stopped, Rudder could only see one room, and a whole bunch of darkness. "Follow me." Lucca said. They went through a door that looked like it lead nowhere. Now they were in a smaller room, where there was a monster. "Oh hey Lucca, You have anoughter friend for me to meet." The thing said. "Yeah, could you try reading his magic powers?" She asked it. "Sure, Sure...... He's Lightning magic, just like that red haired kid." The thing said, "Eenie meenie Magicoso!" Rudder felt lightning surgeing through him. "Are you sure that's it?" He asked. "Yes, now try your new ability on me." The thing said. Lucca pulled out a gun, and Rudder held up his fists, he wasn't carrying his sword at the moment. "Rudder, use lightning 1" The thing said. "Ummm ok, LIGHTNING 1!" A bolt of lightning struck the thing. "Good." It said.  
*After the battle*  
"So, ummm what was that thing anyways?" Rudder asked as he got once more into the craft. "Oh that was Spekio, 'The master of battle'." Lucca replied. This time, the trip seemed shorter, and Rudder hopped out. "Thanks Madam Lucca!" He exclaimed, even though the whole castle knew she hated titles. Then he ran home, excited for the first time about magic.  
*POV switch (100 years after Lavos' demise)*  
"Ha, these foolish humans believe anything!" The ting said to itself. It had convinced everyone, that it should be used as a shirne to the god who defeated it. The humans made magical sacrifices that powered itself. "I am now no longer a Lavos! I am a Soul-Eater!" It said to itself. "Now I must wait for the ripe tme to return and vanquish my foes, and those humans."  
*Switch to Crono*  
A shock registred through his mind, could it be? He ran over to Lucca's Epoch runway. She looked just as shocked as him, and Crono saw that behind her was everyone else. "Look Crono, a new time opened up on the Epoch, and it's beginning to stop responding to my commands!" She pushed the wing extender button, but nothing happened. "2222? and anoughter one, 2500?" Crono asked as he looked at the time gauge. The others shrugged, apperintly they hadn't tried it yet. "So what are we waiting for, let's go." Crono exclaimed. Magus stepped forward this time. "Unfortuneitly, A. you haven't got your best weapons on you right now. and B. WE TRIED ThAT YOU NUMBSKULL!" Magus told Crono. "As I said, it's not responding all to well. I fear that we may not be the ones to investigate this." Lucca said. "But then who?" Frog asked her. "I don't know, I don't know." Lucca replied.  
*At the bar*  
"No kidding, and you know magic now?" Loki asked. "Yeah you saw what i did to that stone outside."   
*outside, a few moments ago*   
The stone that was once whole had been broken into bits, and it was still cracking with electricity.  
*back inside*  
"Man, that was amazing." Loki said to Rudder. "Yeah, I know." Rudder said. A man rushed into the pub. "You guys, news! There are some misfit monsters, ones we haven't seen before!" The man then rushed out, to tell others. "Well, looks like we have a mission, if Crono allows us to see some action." Rudder said. "What are we waiting for, besides you know and I know that you'll convince me to go even if Crono says no." Loki said back. "You know me to well." Rudder said.  
*Back at the castle *Crono**  
"Ok, the people who will see whats going on with these monsters and such are, Me, Marle, and Lucca."  
Crono hadn't told them that his friends from other times would be joining them in the investigation.  
*Rudder's pov*  
"We should have known, right Yukai?" Yukai was a human like Rudder, but was rather odd. "Yeah, I guess you were right again." She said. "Well, I think we all know what Rudder will say next..." Loki commented to Yukai "Let's investigate!" He said. The other two rolled their eyes with knowledge. They snuck out of the castle so they wouldn't have to explain what they were going to do. They then went across the bridge into the plains, where the monsters had been reported coming from. They saw Crono and Marle, and someone who was very matallic looking (Robo). "I think he's got more friends then we thought he did." said Loki, who loved saying the obvious. "Then let's go quiter!" They then heard a scream, and saw Crono and the others running with a fainted Lucca and a fainted Robot. Crono and the others didn't see Rudder, Loki and Yukai, which was all very well. Then with no warning, a giant came towards them. "Battle positions!" Rudder almost sang, he loved battle. 


	2. Chapter 2, the group grows and learns of...

AN: Hi all, just wanted to say that if I don't get any reviews I'll be all sad, and won't continue my story.  
____  
Lavos Revived CHP. 2  
____  
Yukai took out her bow and arrows, Loki took out his sword, and Rudder took out his sword. The giant roared, and swung it's arm out at Rudder, Rudder with his amazing agility, dodged the blow, and slashed at the arm leaving a deep cut. Loki and Yukai shouted "ANTHIPODE 1!" Rudder gaped at the fact that first the giant was hit by a giant glacier, then was roasted by the fire. "Wow, can I try that with someone?" Rudder asked. "Maybe later!" The other two responded. "Well, at least I know you guys could never do this... LIGHTING 1!" The giant was struck by lightning, and was temporarly confused. Yukai took this time to give the others some elixer, to do more magic. Without warning Loki was struck down by the giant fist, and Loki stayed down. "Darn! Lets try it some kind of combination anyway." And started spinning his sword, Yukai aimed some ice power at it, and Rudder struck the giant freezing the giant. "Yes!" They exclaimed. Rudder then hacked and slashed the frozen thing and it fell into pieces, then disapperead into a tresure chest. Yukai opened it, some gold was there as well as some white stuff, that divived equally into 3 pieces, because Loki was standing again, then it was absorbed into their bodys. under all this was 5 midtonics that the giant should have used. They gave one to Loki. Then they noticed something wierd, a little black ball floating off the ground And a Rod beside it. Rudder picked up the rod and it pointed it self at the ball. The ball grew into a door-like portal and sucked them in.  
*Crono*  
Crono and the now awakened others went back to the field. 'I wonder why our attacks bounced streight off of that giant?' He asked himself. "Hey! Someone stole our gate key that we dropped in a hurry." Lucca shouted. "What?" said Ayla loudly. "I don't think it was the monster, he seemed to stupid." Magus commented dryly. "Someone defeated the giant? But we defeated Lavos, and that giant was WAY weaker then that thing." Frog thank aloud.  
*Soul-Eater, 2222*  
"Now my time has come, after those fools thought I died, I have come back!" The Soul-Eater made the earth start to rumble, then broke through the Lavos shell. This creature was huge and eviler then Lavos, but worse thing was it had more mobility. "HAHA!" It cried gleefully when one of it's legs crashed through a dome. It then looked backward in time and found the punks who had killed his Lavos stage. "Time warp, 1015 AD." It chanted.  
*1015 AD*  
Crono and the others gaped as a large portal was created out of thin air, then a stronger-looking giant creature popped out. The portal closed and left no ball or any sign of the portal that had been there.  
"This time, I think it would be best for everyone to fight!" Crono shouted at the others. "Ha, you fools, this time it is I who will defeat who!" The thing said. "Do we know you?" Frog asked. "Yes, I was once known as Lavos, but I am now the SOUL-EATER!" It said. "LAVOS came back even STRONGER?" Magus gaped. "Let's try fighting him!" Lucca said. "Let's try that new combination!" Crono shouted at the others. "SUPER MAGIC!" They all cried and each of the elements they had (robo fired a laser and Ayla Threw a giant bolder at him) were fired straight at the Eater. "NO, I will not be defeated by you!" It said. A large Fire ball appered and not even Frogs water spell had deminshed it. "Now YOU die!" And it fired it at the group. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all cried.  
*5 minutes later*  
A large creater now was here the battle had taken place, Crono and the others were DEAD and the monster that had killed them went back to 2222 AD to almost distroy the world as it had orginally planed.  
*25,000,000 B.C.E (Before common era(trying NOT to be religous here))*  
A portal appered next to the village, and out popped Rudder and his group. The villagers didn't notice, usually Ayla's friends came from the mountinous region and therefore they were looking towards the mountin every once in a while. "Ummmmm, where are we?" Loki asked Rudder. "Like I know!" He replied. Yukai's eyes flashed white for a second "25,000,000 BCE" She said as if she knew, whch she did. "Ok, so do we know how we got here?" Rudder asked. "My guess is that portal thingie, behind us." Loki pointed to the small black orb. A man ran up to them, "You friends of Ayla?" He asked. Who's Ayla? Rudder thought. "No. But did she have a friend named Crono?" He asked. "Yes, Crono." He replied "We are 'friends' of Crono." He told the man. "Ah, anyone who friend of Crono is friend of village!" He said happily.  
*A day later*  
"*YAWN*" Rudder woke up in a tent, "Oh, I had hoped it was a dream!" Outside he heard the man who they had met the day before, and someone else. "Kino! Ayla not come back like usual, elder think she dead." "Ayla, Dead? I must revenge her!" If Ayla was dead, then that would mean... "Sir Crono..." Rudder said. It was a terrible loss, losing the ones who defeated Lavos. "I wonder, how did he die?" Rudder looked to his left and there were Loki and Yukai. "Maybe a friend of that giant cyclops we defeated." Loki suggested. Suddenly Kino ran in, "I come with you, revenge Ayla, name is Kino!" Kino said enthusiasticly, Rudder looked at the others, and proved to himself that none of them wanted to tell Kino no. They all ran out side to the portal, and making sure noone saw them go, they went through it as sparks went around it.  
*2222 AD*  
"WHAHAHA!" The soul-eater said. It roared once more and thousands of soals were ripped out of people, it ate them all. "Sir! recording!" "Good, Future generations will now know how Lavos came back and tryed to distroy the world again!" He said. The camera broke, but outside the window, "Hey... who are they? Those people out there that don't seem to be afraid of the soul-eater?"  
*End of time*  
"Where are we now? I thought we'd go back home!" Rudder almost screamed. "Hey." They heard a voice from a room beyond the gate. They ran into the room, this room looked alot like, "The End of Time." They saw a man resting on what seemed to be a lightpost. "Who are you?" Rudder asked. "That's not important, what is important is that you broke the stress of time by having 4 people in your group when time traveling, so you were transported to the least almount of time stress, here." The old man replied. "So one of us will have to stay here?" Loki asked. "Before you go, I think one of your friends needs to go into the other room." "Oh right, Spekio!" Rudder exclaimed. "Spekio?" Yukai asked. "Old man, can we have 4 people in our group when we go see him?" "No, but you can switch around people by using this." It was a remote control, that had a couple of buttons. "Press 'Y' to switch people" The old man explained. "Cool!" Rudder said, and pressed 'Y', nothing happened. "You have to have someone outside your group." The old man said. "I'll try it." Loki said. Loki then walked over to the light post. Rudder then pushed the 'Y' button again, this time a portal appeared next to them and Loki and the old man came out of it, "Who do you want to exchange?" He asked. Yukai walked over, and Loki rejoined the group. Yukai and the old man went into the portal and the others saw them come out of it near the lightpost. "Wild." Rudder commented to Loki. Rudder then led Loki and Kino to Spekio's room. This time a axe carrying monster was there. "Hey spekio, why did you change your form?" Rudder asked. "Because you got stronger." Spekio responded. "How did we get stronger without training?" Loki asked Spekio. "The white stuff that came out of the tresure from the Cyclops raised your abilitys and your strength." Spekio said simply. "First, that yellow haired dude over there is from too long ago to have magic, but he does have other usefull abilitys. Second, you, the orc, have Fire magic as I'm sure you know." It said. "How did he know?" Loki asked. "I told you, he just does." Rudder responded. "You two," Spekio pointed to Loki and Rudder, "There are more fighting techniques besides magic, for example, both of you know the X-strike, but can't do it without the other." "X-strike?" Rudder asked. "Let's try it on this guy, he seems to love fighting, from what you told me." Loki responded. "3..." Rudder started "2..." Loki continued. "1..." They both said. "X-strike!" They said, and Rudder jumped to one corner of the room, while Loki jumped to the parralle corner. Then the both slashed at the same time at Spekio, who fell back a little. "Good, second lession, that man over there needs to pick up the floor." "Me?" Asked Kino "Yes, just say 'Rock throw'" Spekio responded. "ROCK THROW!" Kino shouted, Kino punched the ground and picked up a huge bolder, and the floor was still intact somehow. Then Kino threw the rock at spekio who got extremly hurt. "Bring in the girl and I'll show you the third lession" SPekio said. Loki looked supprised, then recovered, "He just knows." All three said together. Rudder then pushed the 'Y' button once more, this time they parted with Kino, but they would see him in the other room. "So, what do you guys want, and who the heck is that?" She pointed to Spekio. "My name is Spekio, the MASTER OF BATTLE!" Spekio did a funky pose. This was their faces: -_-; . "You are Ice, but you already knew that too, just like that orc. You already know how to Combo and have done one with each of the guys, Freeze sword and Anthipode." Spekio said knowledgeably "Let me guess, he just read my mind?" Yukai asked. "Sure, Yukai, Sure" Rudder responded, not really knowing how to answer. "Anyway, Third lession is this, there are also combonations that are for three people. You three have opposing elements, Thunder, Fire, and Ice, Belive it or not, these can work together and create an combo, try timing an 'Element Triangle'". Spekio said. "Let's try it." Loki said, wanting to see the new technique. "1..." Rudder said. "2..." Loki and Rudder said together, because they had done this type of thing before. "3..." They all said. "ELEMENT TRIANGLE!" They got into a triangle formation and fired their elements createing a triangular piller of elementals. This time Spekio fell down completly. "Ow" He said. "Have my 'Spekio' package, it's full of Midtonics, MidEthers, Magic, power AND speed tabs, but there aren't that many."  
They then walked out of Spekio's room, and walked up to the old man, "So were do we go next?" Loki asked "Well, you don't want to go mess around with time, so go to your time." He replied. "Oh but thats boring, I say we go here, Truce dome, 2500." Loki said, steping on a piller of light that showed where it headed to. "... Sure Loki, sure" Rudder sighed. They all steped into the light then Rudder pointed the rod down and the next thing they knew they were in the future.  
*2500 ACE*   
They popped out of the portal into a solitary room, but heard voices from the next. "What are we going to do? we are running out of food!" one person said. "If only the food garder could be turned off!" another said. "but how are we going to do that?" the first one said. "i don't know!" The second one said, and they stopped. Rudder and the group walked into the room, "Hi..."Rudder gaped, the first person was a robot and the second was a robed man. "Hello, my name is Ry-23, part of the Ry series, much better then the older Rx series." Ry-23 said. 'It's a good thing we didn't bring Kino here.' Rudder thought. "And I am a decendent of the one that used to comand here." The man said. "So, you need food, eh?" Loki said. "What's wrong with getting it outside?" The man gaped at him. "Don't you know? When the soul-eater came he ruined our world!" "Soul-eater?" Loki asked. "Yes, we have a video file downstairs, but we also need your help, if you can get past the giant robot downstairs that's guarding our food, we will give you the key to the video room." The old man said. "Sure, but first, can you tell us the date?" The man gaped again, "You fools don't you know it's the year 2500?" "We were just checking." Rudder tried to recover the damage. "You better take me along, there are some monster's down there that are strong!" Ry-23 said. "We need a nick-name for this guy." Yukai said. "How about.................. Ry....an. Ryan!" Rudder said. "Data complete, nickname is Ryan." Ryan said. "But who are we going to take out of our group?" Loki asked. After they switched Ryan with Loki and Yukai with Kino (They explanied the situation to him first) the group headed downstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3, Random mishaps in the future

A/N: Wow, i sure didn't think i'd get this far so shortly, or that i'd actually be writing (guess it's alll my "free" time) oh yeah, i STILL don't own Chrono Trigger or any char. that may be put in here (besides Rudder, Yukai, Loki, and Ryan and maybe some others if i decide not to have Schalla in the group (that would be cool).  
  
Chapter 3: The insane (large) robot and the look at the future.  
  
"These spider robots are easy!" Rudder complained, "I thought you said they'd be hard!" He talked to Ryan. "Well, the ones in the tape area are..." Ryan tried to say. "Me think you just want company beside old man." Kino said. "..." was Ryan's response. "I think we are coming close to the guard." Rudder said as they saved at the save spot. "No, this is just the chaos-battle generator's room that's up next." Ryan said simply. "Chaos-battle generator?" Kino asked. "Yeah, it's like a regular battle, except the monsters are a bit smarter, and up to your level, it really helps experience GROW." Ryan responded. 'Oh boy, this will be fun.' Rudder thought "we should switch so we can do combos since these guys may be hard."He said aloud. Ryan and Kino were then switched for Loki and Yukai, "Hey guys, we are going to fight a really fun battle next." Rudder said. They then went into the room. "Level identified, medium threat." A machine said. 'Medium?' Loki thought. A hammer carrying monster and a bug came down. "this is our hard fight?" Rudder said. Rudder slashed the bug into pieces "Ha!" he said, thinking that the hammer carrying one would be even easier. "Threat level raised, medium-large" The computer said. "Good, at least it knows we are better then it thought. " Loki said. The hammer carrying monster had exchanged it's weapon for a sword. "... Well that's a semi-improvment." Rudder said. Yukai then shot an arrow at it and the monster died. "Well, that was easy." She said. But the battle wasn't over yet. "Threat level modified, Large-Medium" A large hammer monster dropped from the ceiling. "Fun." Yukai said sarcasticly. "Fire 2!" Loki cast a spell and the hammer was burned to a crisp while the monster was slightly burned. "Where did you get Fire 2?" Rudder asked. "Spekio helped us while you other guys were fighting spider-bots." Loki replied. "Here's some more help from Spekio's training! ICE 2!" Yukai said. The monster was frozen, then hit by large glaciers. "..." Was all Rudder could say. "Well, if you didn't know, our fighting with those spider-bots was great training for... LIGHTNING 2!" Rudder said. The beast was smote by a lrage bolt then it fell. A hole opened and it fell again. "Must clean up messes you know, Level modified, LARGE threat. You now get to fight ME!" It said. A giant sword, a giant bow, and a giant magic ball popped out. "MORE fun." Loki said. "Combo time?" Rudder asked. "Combo time." the other two responded. "1..." Loki began. "2.." They all said. "Huh? What's with the counting?" The machine asked. "3! ELEMENTAL TRIANGLE" They said The large triangle of lightning, ice, and fire came down on the living items, distroying the bow, disimating the sword, but healing the crystal ball. "HA! The magic ball LIKEs magic and used yours to give it energy." The machine said. "Magic ball, use the elemental triangle's energy to revive the other parts." It commanded. The sword and the bow reappeared. "Crud, we have to take out that ball first before we are stuck fighting this battle over and over." Yukai announced "Let's try that X-strike of ours" Rudder said to Loki. "Ok, 1..." Loki said "2..." Rudder continued, "3!" They both said and X-Striked the magic ball which was cut into pieces. "Sure, but your open to attack, Y ARROWS!" It commanded. The bow shot two large arrows, one at Loki and one at Rudder, both who got hurt. "Guys, here I'll help!" Yukai said. "AURA!" "AURA!" She cast it twice, once at Loki and once at Rudder. "Thanks, but catch this." It was an Midether, Rudder tossed one to Loki and drank one for himself. Refreshed and healed, The group tried once more. "1..." Yukai began "2..." They all continued. "3! ELEMENTAL TRIANGLE!" This time the sword and the bow were completly distroyed. "Darn you, level raised, all Tri-bots will now attack!" And with that the doors opened. "Tri-bots?" Loki asked. "I just hope that we can handle them, here let's all take one of each tab." Rudder suggested. They raised their attributes, then switched and raised the other twos, then switched back. "Well that took a while." Loki said. "Hey at least we are stronger and faster and stuff." Yukai responded. "Let's go back and save, just in case." Rudder said.  
The next room was only some rafters leading somewhere, "I think now we get to deal with a boss." Rudder said. "Good thing we got a lot of levels and techneques from that wierd battle." Loki said. "Guess Ryan was right." Rudder comented. They then walked onward stopping only to look at a small statue that had a sign "The robot up ahead is guarding both the food stores and the video room, if you can defeat it you can gain entrance to both." Is what it read. "Well, we know we are on the right track." Yukai said. They continued the small treck to the room up ahead, since they were on rafters it took longer then normal.  
They finally made it across, and when they did they peered ahead "I see two doorways, close together, but obviously leading to 2 different places, no hint of a giant robot though." Yukai said. "Well, let's go get the food first." Loki said. They continued into the room, and alarms went blaringly off, but still nothing happened. They walked up to the door that appeared to lead to the food stores and suddenly not one, but three robots came down. The robots were connected together, and yet were different then each other. "I think we just met our tri-bot." Rudder said. "but I thought the mechine said tri-botS, not Tri-bot." Loki said, and as if responding, another one came down to gaurd the door to the video room. "And I just had to open my mouth." Loki said. The battle began, the first tri-bot sent a laser to the second one, which amplified it and sent it back to the first one, and this kept happening. Then, they stopped and the first robot spat out a giant laser at the group, who all got burned a bit. "CYCLONE!" Loki shouted, and span into the robots, trying to slash both of them. The robots got minor hurts, and started the visous cycle again. "Quick Rudder, Lightning 2 one of them." Yukai said. "ok! LIGHTNING 2!" The lightning smote the first one, the one who seemed to start and end the cycle. It'sprogram froze, and it was then hit by the laser it was supposed to catch. Then the first one crumbled into ashes. "One own, one to go!" Loki shouted. "Laser cycle, over, preparing for Phase 2." The tri-bot then split into it's three bots, one red, one blue, one yellow. "Lightning 1!" one said, "Fire 1!" another said. "Ice 1!" the third one said. Loki was hit by ice, Yukai by thunder, and Rudder by fire. "Elemental weakness, of course!" Yukai said after she downed a Midtonic. "Should have guessed." Loki said and he too downed a Midtonic. "Look's like we have to go one on one, take your elemental weak robot." Rudder said, then he downed a midtonic and faced the ice one. "Lightning 2!" He said, and smote it into dust. "YES!" He said. Loki faced the lightning one, "FIRE 2!" He said, and burnt the bot into dust. "Your turn Yukai." He said. "I hope i can stand him, fire elementals usually have better fighting skills." She responded. The bot flamed nearer to her. "Take this! ICE 2!" She said, and crushed the bot dead. A mildly-huge tresure appeared. "Cool, exp and tech points are the best!" Loki said joy fully and opened the tresure to allow the white goo into their bodies. Under the goo was a couple of ethers and oddly enough a card key.They entered the food stores first. "Eww, something smells like rotten food... oh." Yukai said when they entered. It was true, the food had all rotted away, and there was only a small packet on the floor. "Seeds?" Loki said. "Looks like unparishables really are key to survival." Yukai said. "... Stop showing off Yukai." Rudder said. They then went the other way into the video room. First tey switched Loki with Ryan. "Ok folks, give me the card key you got." He said. "Here, why do you need it?" "To tell and show you stuff, First, after we watch the video in this room, the old man wants us back at the end of time to tell us stuff. Second, I'm going to slide this key in this slot right here, so sit down and be quiet!" The old man allowed Loki and Kino out of the end of time to watch the video and Ryan then Accessed the approprite files, "This will astonish and amaze you, also I brought POPCORN!" He said. "pop..corn?" Kino asked. Ryan then slid in the card. A screen popped up out of nowhere, Kino ohhed and ahhed. Then it turned on:  
*Visual record of 2222 ACE, the day of the soul eater.*  
The screen showed several dome-like buildings, and was fixated on one spot. Then a giant earthquake began, and an amazingly huge brown giant came out of the earth, It roared and thousands of white floating things came out of the ground ("Souls, from people." Ryan said.) Then The giant vacumed them all into itself. And the video fizzled out.  
*End transmition, showing of peace and tranquility made after recording of Soul-Eater*  
"WHAT? this can't be... how the world was meant to be!" Yukai said. "Darnit, that must have been the thing that killed Crono!" Loki said. "Kino think we should kill monster, since it kill Ayla.."  
"Well, I don't think we can... can we?" Ryan asked.  
"You're perminitly in our group aren't you?" Rudder asked, and Ryan gave a big nod. "Well then, I guess we'll bring you along when we face that thing!" He continued. "But how can we get there?" Loki asked. "Well, the old man said he wanted to see us after we watched it, maybe he knows!" Rudder said. "Let's go! To the end of time!" Loki said. They ran upstairs, forgetting why they were down there in the first place. "Hey, you're back!" The man said. "Yeah, unfortunly all we could find was this." Rudder showed the seeds. "But, they might not-" The man started. "Comon! You can't give up, if you do, you'll die, at least with this you have hope!" Yukai said. "Hope, it's been so long since we have had that, thank you, oh is Ryan staying with you?" He asked "Yeah, this is a fun group i'm with, catch you on the flip side!" Ryan answered (Yes, he is wierd, but also i made a mistake, Ryan's a Rz series, not Ry since that was Robo's series, but Ryans name has not changed!) They went back into the room with the portal. "What a wierd time period, I hope we come back here." Yukai commented. With that they went back to the end of time. 


	4. Chapter 4, Random mishap, in the present...

A/N: Chap. 4! (much claping from self) Go me! Now that that's over, let's continue with:  
(additional A/N, I am almost making this whole story on the spot (during free times), so it may seem bad)  
  
CHAPTER 4, The old man's training.  
"Old man? We're back!" Loki shouted when they came through the portal. "Stop calling me old man! Call me Ishmal or something, but don't call me old man!" He responded "Ok old man, by the way, you had something to tell us?" Loki said, not noticing. "Oh, that, well, um-" He started. "Go on, tell us." Yukai said more calmingly. "ok, fine, you now know how the world was ruined AGAIN." He said. "Again, when was it ruined the first time?" Ryan asked. "Here, go in the first bucket over there," There were two buckets where he pointed. "It will take you to the day of Lavos, as it was before Crono and the gang stopped it, but don't worry, it won't kill you, it is a recording, but in the 3d sence." "Cool, 3d." Rudder said. They walked up to the first bucket, and wondered what the second one was for, but decided to weedle it out of the old man later. They came upon a futureistic world, not unlike where they were before, but this was... clean. They watched for some time at the earth, wondering what would soon happen. *rumble, rumble* The earth started shaking hard and visous. And soon... A giant porqupine-like creature emerged from the earth, And bright lights began emerging from it's body and crashing on the earth. It roared, all the sudden the gang was transported to the video room they had been in before. "Sir, attacks are all over, Truce, Medina, everythings being distroyed!" One person said. A scan appeared on the screen, and everything was in level 5- red mode. "Sir, we've got to get to the ShelterDome fast!" Another one said. "SIR!" They both said. "Go, I'll be there." The man finally said. The two men left and the man looked at the video that had just fizzled out, "Lavos..." Then the video was over. "Wow, that was wierd." Loki said. "How did you make that, old man?" Ryan said. The old man just looked at them saddly, and said. "That was made by Spekio, he's rather good isn't he, but anyway it doesn't matter, for Lavos WAS defeated on that day, and the future was fixed." "But if Lavos was defeated..." Yukai said. 'Defeated, not distroyed.' Is what she thought. "Exactly, even though they distroyed the head, the gaurdian of the core, and the core itself, they didn't know that they needed to distroy the corpse. There is a prophacy which has been nearly fulfulled: The one's who defeat Lavos, will forget to clean up, the harshness will come on the blue moon, and new heros will arise. Then, the great battle for not just the earth, but the universe, will begin." The old man said. "The universe, you mean the stars and stuff?" Loki asked. "Nay, there is more than us out there, Lavos DID have to come from somewhere, and wherever that was, they must be getting signals from their new pet." The old man said wisely. "Just who are you?" kino asked. "That won't be told to you for now, but right now, you must start your training for the brutal fights ahead." the old man responded. "What, like fighting monsters, or training with Spekio?" Rudder asked. "No, your training is more of the practical kind, you guys get to do several things that will aid in the defeat of the Soul-eater, and his ruler. First, the time machine, it is still in Lucca's garage, get it. Second, a new friend is waiting in an era of ice. Third, the new robots are going insane, find the problem. Forth, one of you has wierd powers, those powers will get you into trouble, help them out of it. Fifth, a dark palace will rearise, distroy it. Sixth, there will be a sixth and seventh friend, find and befriend them. Lastly, the transport will be open after you defeat the demon." And this was all the old man said. "We have to do all that?" Loki asked. "Yes." He replied. Loki fell down. "Well, I think we'll do the things in the order you said." Rudder said. "ok, First was the time machine, how hard can that be?" Yukai said. They lept into the medina portal, since it was the closet time portal, and the one to the field wasn't there. "Heh, if only they knew the suprises up ahead." The old man said to himself, since Ryan and Kino had been left behind.  
*1015 ACE*  
They came out of a closet. "Stop using our closet." An ork said and looked at them, "Hey, your not that red haired kid." The ork said. A green ork looked at them and said to the blue one, "Told you we should have stared charging for the use of our closet." and went back to his paper. The gang walked out of the building and saw the whole town was full of monsters. "Don't hurt any of them, we are nicer then others." Loki warned. "Ok, Loki, since you know this place better then us, lead us to some kind of transport to Truce." Rudder said. "Well, first we should visit old man Melchoir, and then we can take the ferry home." Loki said and led off out of the town. They got there 5 minutes later. "Hey, old man Melchoir (i can't spell) we need some items." Loki said out loud. "Quiet down Loki, I can still hear just fine without you yelling at me." A voice came from inside. They were then admitted into the house. "So, I see you're still with Rudder and Yukai as your friends." He said. "Yah, but we need some items for... traveling." Loki said. "Traveling, eh? haven't had a few travelers in a while." Melchoir said. He was old, quite old, almost as old as the guy at the end of time. "Well, what's your plesure?" He showed his merchandise. They bought new swords, a new bow, a metal arm much to Melchoirs supprise, and some healing items. They sold their old stuff then equipped their new stuff. "Much better." Rudder said. He liked his new improved sword, everyone could tell. "So, mind telling me what the 'Terra Arm' is for?" Melchoir asked. "Um, for one of Lucca's robots, she's trying to get it to fight." Loki stumbled. "Ah, Lucca, she is doing fine right?" He asked. Yukai nodded, "Just fine, Sir." "Good, well Goodbye then!" He said as they went out the door. "That was a close one." Rudder sighed. "Well gang let's get to the ferry." Loki said and they did not hesitate to get there. When they got to the ferry they saw on the schedule that they had made it time for the last haul to Truce and bought tickets. The ship as they noticed was waiting for them and they got on. "Hello, humans." It said to Rudder and Yukai not even noticing Loki. "The ship leaves now, good job at getting here so fast." The captain said, he was a Gargoyle (the hammer carrying guy w/o the hammer) They stayed on the deck and watched the crew work as the boat set sail.  
*1 hour later*  
Something was wrong, they STILL weren't in Truce, but were going towards the south and towards a fortress when they heard "Land ho!" From the lookout. "Good, now, tie up the prisoners!" The captain said. "Why are you mphmphmmm?" Yukai tried to ask. "Some mystics still have hatred towards humans, we're some of them, we take prisoners and demand money for them but we allow our prisoners to fight to try and win a way out, not many succeed." The captain said. They were then dragged to the fortress. They had been stuck into a prison cell, and they then fell asleep after saving in the save spot in the prison cell. "Wake up, Scum." A voice said. And off they were to somewhere. "You get the chance to fight Hotaksu, the 'captain'." the Squiral-thing (no i don't know what they are.) said. "That fool is our challenge to get out of here?" Loki said after his bandanna that covered his mouth was off. "No questions, you must fight." And with thta they were thrown into the arena. "Welcome, to our match, since I am weaponless, I get this hammer thing here." Hotaksu said. "But what about us?" Yukai asked. "Here's your weapons and armor." And with that they were re-equiped. "Remember, if we win we get out." Rudder said. "Yeah, right. I have been researching the force called magic, and let me tell you I have quite strong powers." Hotaksu said. "Crud, we don't even know what his weakness is either." Loki said. "Why not try everything at once?" Yukai suggested. "No, if we comboed we wouldn't know wich element had hurt him, we'll have to do 1 by 1." Rudder said. "I'll go first." Loki said. "FIRE 2!" The attack didn't even phase him, not even the hammer was burned off. "Looks like he's not ice or thunder." Loki said. "Ice 2!" Yukai's glacier's were just blocked by some unseen element. "Darn, that was our chance to try and see it but he somehow allowed the glacier to block our view of him!" "It's getting closer to my turn!" Hotaksu said gleefully. "Since the other's had problems mine is sure to work, LIGTNING 2!" Rudder's bolt hit square, but the wrong kind of square, the hammer. "Now it's my turn to suprise you all!" Hotaksu said. "EARTHQUAKE!" Hotaksu smashed his hammer to the ground and the gang was covered with rocks, then the rocks all 'exploded' (they didn't burst, they just flew off of the group) "Ow, but, how can he be earth? NOONE'S EARTH!" Loki said. "Hah, you know you can't defeat me and you are scared." Hotaksu gloated. "Not really, the element that defeats earth is water, since we don't have water..." Loki satarted then looked at Yukai who got his gist. "We'll combine fire with ice, to create water!" Yukai said. "1..." "2..." "Not a combo, darn it..." Hotaksu said. "3! ANTHIPODE 2!" Loki and Yukai said together. "NOOOOOOOOO!" And Hotaksu fell down. Rudder raced over and pointed his sword at Hotaksu. "Will you let us go now?" He said threating, "Fine, fine, but under one rule, you let me go with you." Hotaksu inched out from under the blade and stood up. "You guys are strong! I bet if I journied with you, I'd get a whole lot stronger, and by the way, I'm the only Earth magic user in the UNIVERSE!" He shouted. The audience that had been watching in the shadows had lights cover them and they cheered, then the lights turned off and the cheering stopped. "....O...k." Loki said. "Really I can join you? Ok, let's go to my ship!" Hotaksu raced to a corridor and said. "Just walk straight down the corridor and you'll be at my ship." And he ran the rest of the way. "..." Sweatdrops appeared on all of their heads. "Well, we have got no way to get off this island." Yukai said. "I agree, if he takes us some place else, we can just hurt him again." Loki said. "let's go." First they switched to Ryan and Kino and Rudder told them the situation. Then they went down the corridor, stopping off at a save point just before they went outside. 


	5. Chapter 5, That one chapter that contin...

WOW, I have two more reviewers!!!! (YAY, I thank you very VERY much)  
Without furthier ado... ( i hope it's an easier read now...)  
  
Chapter 5: Two 'training missions' done with one stone  
  
"So were are we headed?" Hotaksu asked as they set sail. "We need to go to Truce." Ryan said. "Truce, ehh? Maybe I'll let you drive, do you have the controller?" Hotaksu asked. "You mean this thing?" Rudder held it up. "Yah, though the last person I saw with that was hiding it, said he'd keep it there till the end of time..." Rudder gaped, 'So thats how the old man got it.', he thought. "The controller is easier then learning how the boat actally works, you press up to go forward, and down to go backward, port and starboard are the left and right buttons." Hotaksu said. Rudder pressed the up button and they were on their way. "I'll give you directions, and you can push the button." Hotaksu said.   
  
*one minigame later (hey it's a game, it's got to have minigames!!!)*  
  
"That was great!" Hotaksu said surprised, "Here, I give this to my best pilots." And Hotaksu stuffed a Magic tab down Rudders throat. "Thanks..*cough cough*.. I think." Rudder managed to say. "We can only have three people on land, so pick out some people." Hotaksu said. After putting Kino in the end of time ("Wow so It DOES excist" Hotaksu said surprised.) The group went to the mini-peninsula that Lucca lived on.  
"Hey, do you guys... oh, Lucca's not here yet." A man said to them. "Hey Taban, it's me, remember?" Hotaksu said. "Hotaksu? Wow, it's been ages... aren't you supposed to..." They all looked at Taban, "I was the expert blacksmith for the castle and Hotaksu was a prisoner."He explained.   
"Did you hide this 'controller'?" Ryan said. "My, my, a moving talking robot, Lucca would love to see this.... That controller, HOTAKSU, DID YOU TELL THEM WHERE IT WAS?" He yelled. "No, no, nobody has found it, look for yourself, it looks a whole lot older then yours." Hotaksu said. "Oh, then... IT WORKED, I was able to leave it there untill the end of time!" Taban laughed.   
"Too bad Lucca's not here, I could share this moment with her and prove i am smart too!" "Umm, about that..." Rudder began, but Ryan shook his head. "Can we borrow something from her garage, we got her premision..." Rudder said. "Well, as long as you don't mess her big expirement up, she yells at me whenever I try to go near there." Taban said and led them out into the yard and pointed at the garage, "There it is, if you see Lucca, tell her to come home soon." Taban said and went back into the house.   
"Well, that was weird." Rudder said. Hotaksu nodded, "Just the same Taban I always have known." "Did you escape from prison or did you wait it out and become a pirate against us (Truce)?" Ryan asked. "I escaped, but I made a giant hole in the wall." Hotaksu laughed.   
"Let's see this time machine the old man was talking about." Ryan said. "Time... machine?" Hotaksu questioned. "We do't know either, ah here's the opener" Rudder pushed a button that was near the door. The door opened upward and a large ship type thing came out. "Wow..." It was huge, but it looked like it had been modified for more people, it could fit 8 to be exact.   
"This thing, is amazing... I call drivers!" Hotaksu jumped into the pilot seat "Let's get the others to enjoy this classy ride." Rudder said and was able to get everyone, including the old man to get into the ship.   
"Well, there are 7 people in this thing, and it can fit 8." The old man said. "Looks like you finished two missions, great job!" He put his hand in his hat then took out two tresure chests. "There you go, one for each mission." He said. "Ok... You must have alot under that hat..." Loki said. "Somebody open them for me.. I can't reach them from shotgun..." Rudder said. So Yukai opened them and reveled new weapons, and new armor, for everybody. "Wow, thanks old man." Loki said. "STOP CALLING ME OLD MAN!" He replied. Everybody laughed.   
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ryan said, and Hotaksu pressed a button, the ship started floating off the ground and wings came out of it, it rose up into the air and stayed there, humming lightly. "Cool, we're flying." Yukai jumped a little. "No shake, may fall." Kino dampened some spirits. "So where should we go, theres two places we can go, since we have more then 3 people." Hotaksu said. "Where do you see that?" Loki asked. Hotaksu pointed to the front, a screen was up saying what he had just said. "Oh..." Loki said.  
"The end of time or for some strange reason 2222..." Hotaksu said. "Did you say 2222?" Rudder asked. "That's the time period when the soul-eater comes..." Yukai said. "Should we go?" Hotaksu asked confused. "No, you guys are'nt done with my training, you would never survive." The old man said harshly. "So our first test with this thing goes to where we have been for a while?" Loki asked. "Better then this thing not working at all." Yukai said.   
"So, what are we waiting for? TEST FLIGHT of Lucca's time machine... GO!" Hotaksu turned a lever and pressed a button. 'How does he know what he's doing?' Rudder thought. 'Oh...' A small screen activated only for the pilot was near Hotaksu, and it had instructions on how to opperate the machine. 'Very comforting knowing our pilot is inexpirenced...' Rudder thought to himself.   
Suddenly the ship's rockets blasted and a portal was created behind them. "... are we going backwards into it?" Ryan asked. Answering, the machine zoomed forward and traversed the whole world and entered the portal...  
*on the ground*  
"So that's what was in the garage, pity I never got to test it..."Taban said to himself.  
*back on the time machine*  
"Wow!" Everyone except for Rudder said, "it looks like a sea of fire.." Yukai said. "Did something go wrong?" Ryan asked. "Hey, this is wierd." The old man added his comment. "Wierd fire not hot..." Kino said. "GO FASTER!" Loki shouted. "Approching warp speed, buckle up your seatbelts kids!" Hotaksu said. Everyone looked at Rudder, but it was obvious that he had seen this before.  
"That was exciting..." The old man said and hopped off to lean against the solitary lighpost. "How dreary, this place is empty." Hotaksu said. "Who will stay behind as we complete several missions, not to worry though, we switch each one... though it may get confusing with Hotaksu here." Rudder said. "I wish I could see what's behind this locked gate over here." Hotaksu was pulling hard on Spekios doorway. "Maybe he wants all of us to come in..." and they all were able to get in.  
"Hey you guys, I was getting worried when you pulled everybody out of the end of time... NO WAY, you should have let me come along." Spekio said and sulked. "Hey, this guy he looks like me but different..." Hotaksu said. "Oh, Spekio doesn't have to be though, he transforms every... 10 levels." Yukai said. "You really should cut back on that." Rudder said. Yukai held up a peace sign with her fingers.  
"I see you brought back 2 people since I last saw you... Another robot, too bad he can't use magic, though his laser inflict light damage." Spekio said. "Light damage?" Rudder asked. "If your enemy is pure evil, that robot over there can hurt it alot more then if he had an element." Spekio said. Ryan laughed in a superior way. "You there that Ogan, you have earth, but you knew that, I'll give you some moree ability within your element though. Ini Mini Ispsi pipsi MAGICO!" Spekio's spell changed a little.. And Ryans arm lasers glowed white, whil Hotaksu was surronded by boulders which absorbed into him.   
"So, that leaves one more.. Bring them to me to get an appraisel and a boost!" They were then kicked out of Spekio's room. "Go to another mission to recieve another tresure chest." Was all the old man said when they asked him what to do next. Rudder decided to start the cycle again and if they ran into another member it would fix it up, they began with Loki and Yukai as Rudder's partners.  
"See you guys later." Rudder said and the three jumped into the "Epoch" as the old man called it. "Let's go to the ice age and fix our character cycle!" Rudder said. "The ice age was here, Yukai pointed to 1200 bce. "I thought I told you not to do that..." Rudder said. "I can't help it if I know my history!" she shouted.   
"So, if I pull this, and twist this and press this button, then..." Rudder was working with the instructions and they were off, reappearing over a small piece of island. "What happened here?" Loki asked. "Let's land and ask before Yukai tells us." Rudder said. They landed and walked into an opening with several people in it. There was an old man at the end of it. "Why are the people who help us always old men?" Loki asked. "Excuse me, but why is there only a small island?" Rudder asked the man,   
"Well, when Lavos arose, he tore down the world above and the land fell down to the ocean causing a massive tital wave which left several small islands and this large one." the old man said. "... that made sense." Loki said while they walked away.   
"Oh yeah," the old man called behind them,"I remember this guy before he left saying how he wanted to find somebody who was living in the world above, after he searched through our village I said that there might be somebody on the small islands, and he just walked away." They stopped, a person from the land above who this guy wanted to rescue, but then he left somewere? "Must have been somebody with Crono, since theres no way he could have gotten across that big ocean." Rudder said. "Well, let's find this person and help them, it'll be a tribute to the guy." Loki said.   
"We could use the epoch to do so, since it can fly." Yukai said. They walked out side and jumped back unto the Epoch, "I have a feeling we are going to be using this ALOT." Loki comented. Rudder started the thing, and got out the control, this thing was pretty handy he thought, and off they flew.  
As they flew over each island and checked it for anybody, they got worried as there was noone in sight. "Maybe we should give up... Who in thier right minds would live on these small islands anyway?" Loki asked. "Over there! It's a hut/house!" Yukai pointed. "Way to go Yukai." Rudder said. They landed on the island and walked into the house.  
"Someone there?" They heard a voice call. Then they heard it mutter somewhat, "Probably my mind, noone will look for me out here, and i have noone to look for me either..." They walked further in and up some stairs. They found a woman looking out of her window into an ocean.  
"We came to rescue you, as a tribute to some guy who was looking for you." Rudder said. "What?" She got up and turned around. "You, you're not my imagination are you? No, i can see that. Take me to the mainland." She said so they led her outside to the epoch, she gaped.  
"That looks like what the guru of reason was trying to make before he was.." She started. "Was... what?" Loki asked. "Never mind," she said. "What was in the past, stays in the past, no matter how hard you try to get to it." She hopped unto the epoch at the very last seat and the gang hopped on as well.  
They flew over the main land but she said that what she was looking for was not there. They landed and she asked the elder if he knew where the man had gone. "He mentioned going off to investigate something with a group of people, but we haven't seen them come back yet."  
When they were back outside she looked straight at Yukai. "DO you know where they went?" She asked. "Well, um yes... they were fighting a large being and were... killed." Yukai said saddly. "Killed, but..." She resolved herself. "Whoever killed him shall pay, i'm going with you." She said and hopped back on the Epoch, in the pilot seat. They got in behind her, "Do you know how to opperate this thing?" They asked, She answered, "I was going to give this to somebody, but it shall have to wait." She pulled out the control. 'How many people were given this thing by time?' Rudder thought. They derected her to the end of time and she hopped out.  
She looked around and went straight up to the man, who was acting like he saw a ghost. "You, you look like the guru of time, help me avenge my brother." She said. "Schalla, um, how nice to see you... Unfortunetly not even you are strong enough for this monster, but with my training..." He stumbled. "I shall join these fools who look like they have someone to avenge as well, is that good enough?" She asked. "No, but really, my training..." The old man tried again. "Fine." She answered. "First, someone wants to see you." The old man snapped his fingers and the door to Spekio opened.   
They walked in the door leaveing behind Loki as Rudder wanted to fight Spekio. "Schalla!" Spekio cried and bowed down a little. "Why is this purple Ogan talking?" she asked Rudder. "He's not really an Ogan... It's a long expelination." He responded. "Schalla over there has Dark magic, and could teach me some things." Spekio chuckled. "Ipsi Pipsi MAGICO!" Spekio chanted the power up spell, and darkness was absorbed into Schalla. "So? Fortified wih magic, and with all the charicters, TIME FOR THE SPEKIO 'ULTRA BATTLE SPELL'!" He shouted. All of the group including the old man who just popped in to give the tresure chest up came into Spekios room. "It's kind of crowded..." Rudder said. And the room streched. "Wow.. that's service..." Loki commented.  
He placed them in spots of the room, which was still a square. "It doesn't matter where you are regularly, but when you first learn the spell you have to be in this paticular pattern." SPekio placed 4 in courners, and 4 in a + pattern. He gave Rudder a black orb, "You'll need this if you even want to use the spell. even though the title is Ultra magic the spell is 'SUPER MAGIC.'" Spekio explained. "Ok," He moved himself into the middle of the room. "Try it, though it's hard comboing with everybody so you need to count to 4, but after a while you'll get it in 1." Spekio said. "well, let's try it, could be worth a try." Loki said. "1..." Rudder began, "2..." about half of the group were coordinated, "3..." They all said it this time. "4...... SUPER MAGIC!"  
Lightning coolided with ice, with fire, with dark, with light, with earth, with a wierd looking dinosaur icon, and formed a giant swirling ball of magic over Spekio. Then it fell and exploded with great force... fter couple of seconds the dust cleared and they saw Spekio still there covered with dust and soot and ash. "I always hate that..." He said. He shook himself off, and there wasn't a scratch on him. "Ok, that was good, but i should warn you, it may kill smaller monsters then the ball, but it won't kill larger creatures then the ball, it may hurt them, but not alot... Come to think of it, I don't think i told that to the red haired kid and his friends..." He said, and they received a 'Battle S. Package' with a weapon and armor only for Schalla, and some strength tabs. They then were kicked out.  
The old man said to them, "Since you have all 7 characters, you should feel good, BUT, there are many things to do and places to go."  
~~~~~~~  
Easier read? tell me, yes or no, please review this story, i'm writting longer then I usually do!!!! so, please, review.... thank you. 


End file.
